


i won't hesitate

by gravitropism



Series: Grad Students!AU [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grad Students!AU, M/M, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm not kidding this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: It's New Years' Eve, and time to wrap up the semester.





	i won't hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> h e y p a l This is the official end to the series, and I wrote it because I thought it would be fitting. Title is from Puppet's To Be Alive. Prepare yourself for the cheesiest thing I will ever write. I'm sorry.

Honestly, Kyungsoo is still having a hard time believing the semester is over. Hell, it’s New Years’, the new semester is going to start soon, and he can’t seem to wrap his head around it. So much happened, and yet it all seemed to fly by so fast.

He crosses his legs, takes a sip of his drink, and glances around the apartment. Must be a symptom of getting older. Dammit. Kyungsoo isn’t ready for this yet.

“What are you drinking?” Minseok asks, sitting down next to him. “And does it have alcohol in it?”

Kyungsoo lifts the clear glass and examines the liquid inside. “I’m really sure what it is,” he admits, “and if it does contain alcohol, I certainly can’t taste it. Baekhyun just pushed the glass into my hands, and it tastes good, so I’m not complaining.” He shrugs. “Why?”

“Just wanted to know if you were planning on getting drunk tonight,” Minseok says, taking a swig out of a beer bottle.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m not. I have things I want to do tomorrow that I don’t want to be hungover for.”

“Gotcha. Same here, I’m just aiming for tipsy enough to deal with whatever Baekhyun has up his sleeve.”

“That’s honestly not a bad plan,” Kyungsoo laughs quietly, and sits back.

“What was the worst thing that happened this semester?” Jongdae is asking. “Anyone have any horror stories they haven’t shared yet?”

“A student came up to me the last class and asked me if he could turn all of his assignments in that day,” Chanyeol says. “Like, all of them. Turns out he didn’t go to any of the classes, and hadn’t realized there was homework.”

“What even...”

Yixing snorted. “I might be absentminded, but I’m not going to do something like that. How do these people expect to pass?”

Junmyeon nods. “If you’re not prepared to put forth the minimum effort, you really shouldn’t be here. I’ve heard stories about people who just sit in their dorm room and play video games.”

“And then expect us to pick up their slack. Did I tell you guys about the girl who wanted to exchange sex for a grade boost? I know I mentioned it to Minseok,” Kyungsoo says, slipping an arm around Minseok’s neck and pulling him closer. Minseok always seems to run hot, and Kyungsoo is a little chilly right now.

“You said something to me,” Baekhyun says, “But I knew who she was, so that’s natural. What did she end up getting in the class?”

Kyungsoo thinks back to when he was putting in grades. “I think she failed? Or at least was very close to failing.”

“Are you being serious?” Sehun asks. “Come on, I’m the hotter one, why has no one asked me for sex?” Kyungsoo is a little bit offended by this statement.

“Sehun, goddammit,” Jongin laughs. “You can’t do that.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, the brat. “I wouldn’t accept, I just want to cement my position as a hot TA.”

“I don’t think it’s about hotness, I dress like this,” Kyungsoo indicates his glasses, checked button up, and black skinny jeans, “and it happened to me. I think it’s more about desperation.” He would describe his style as “gay nerd.”

“Now I think that’s selling yourself short,” Baekhyun grins. “I don’t know where you’re buying those pants, but please tell me so I can get a pair. Your ass looks incredible.”

“Leave me alone, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo groans. “Can’t you say this stuff about your boyfriend’s ass, instead?”

“Well, he already knows he has a nice butt.” Kyungsoo is seriously done with Baekhyun right now. Why are they friends, again?

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin. “Did you know that we first met you, Baekhyun waited until you were out of sight and immediately told me how great he thought your butt looked?”

“Kyungsoo, hush--”

He grins evilly. “And then when we found Chanyeol he called dibs? He thought Chanyeol wanted to date you.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says loudly. Kyungsoo sits back, satisfied with his work.

Jongin giggles. “Did you really? I’m actually not too surprised, but that’s adorable.”

“And to think I thought you were cute when we first met,” Baekhyun scowls. “Little did I know you were a demon child from hell.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. “Yeah, tell that to the good four hours you spent in my bedroom. You still think I’m cute, asshole.” There, take that, Baekhyun.

“Speaking of cute,” Minseok speaks up, setting his beer bottle carefully on the coffee table, “Kyungsoo, you were adorable when we first started dating.”

Jongdae laughs from across the room. “Damn right he was. He’d come home and just sit on the sofa for a while.”

Kyungsoo is in the process of regretting making friends with Jongdae. He should have been a lot pickier with his roommate choices. Oh, but who the hell is he kidding, they might be annoying, but they’re just what Kyungsoo needs. “Can you maybe shut the fuck up?” he asks, and he’s actually kind of joking.

“But also remember when Jongin wasn’t touchy with Baekhyun yet?” Jongdae says, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Kyungsoo just sighs. He needs to stop fighting losing battles.

Jongin yelps softly. “Hey, leave me alone. You don’t know how weird it is to go from not having a boyfriend to dating an octopus.”

Baekhyun cackles. “An octopus, that’s a good one. If we’re remembering things, remember the time we watched RuPaul and played the drinking game? And then talked about sex and shit?”

“I’m pretty sure you were the one who instigated that,” Yixing puts in.

“No way, it was totally Sehun!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sehun groans, rolling over on the floor. He throws one of his legs over Chanyeol’s, who reaches over and pats his butt absentmindedly. Kyungsoo grins. He’s glad that Chanyeol stopped being an idiot. They’re good together. “Okay, but remember how we asked Junmyeon if he had sex with anyone in the room? Can we ask that again?”

Baekhyun crows. “I think he said not yet, right Junmyeon?”

“Yes, I think that’s what I said?” Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck. “Now it’s just Jongdae.”

Jongdae makes a show of patting himself on the back. “I did good.”

Minseok laughs quietly, and Kyungsoo turns to him. “What?” he asks, as the others continue the conversation.

“Nothing, really,” he says waving a hand around. “Look at us all, though. We all started dating each other.”

Kyungsoo sits back in his seat and takes a sip of his drink. He’s not even tipsy yet, so he thinks he’ll continue drinking. “It’s not that surprising, if you think about it,” he says. “Our dating pool is fairly small, and we’re around each other all the time. It’s kind of natural that we would date.”

“You’ve got a point,” Minseok admits. “I’m glad nobody is a total asshole, though, because if they had been we wouldn’t all be friends, and that would suck.”

“God, I hope nobody breaks up,” Kyungsoo shudders, “Imagine the fallout. It would be disastrous.”

“You’re totally right.”

“I’m sorry about that, Yixing,” Junmyeon is saying, and they focus their attention back on the group. “You’re the only one who’s single right now.”

Yixing shrugs. “Oh, that’s fine. My prospects are better than you think.”

Sehun makes a noise, and narrows his eyes. “I really don’t get you sometimes, hyung. Are you going to end up banging our professor?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Yixing laughs, rolling over on the carpet, his shoulders shaking, “I’ll let you all know if something interesting happens.”

“You’re ridiculous, but that’s why we love you,” Baekhyun sighs, and pats Yixing’s back with his foot.

Kyungsoo finishes off his drink and places his glass on the table. He’ll clean it up later, but for now he pulls his feet up onto the sofa and rests his arm on Minseok’s thigh (which happens to be at the perfect height since he’s once again sitting with his legs crisscrossed). He checks his watch.

“Guys, we’ve got thirty minutes until midnight, which means speeches, anyone?” he says. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and I did it last year, and I think we should continue the tradition?”

“Fuck yeah, I’ll start,” Baekhyun says, standing. He takes a deep breath. “I may be goofy a lot of the time, and joke around, but I’m glad I got to meet all of you. Chanyeol, I’m glad we stuck together for another year, and Kyungsoo and Jongdae, I’m happy we’re still together. Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Sehun, we’ve had some fucking great times this semester, and I hope in another year, we’ll still all be here.” Here, Baekhyun pauses, and turns to Jongin. “And you, thanks for being the calm to my hyper. We haven’t been dating for that long, but I want to keep this up for as long as I can. I love you, Jonginnie.” He sits down, face red, and an also blushing Jongin pulls him in for a kiss. Kyungsoo’s so proud of him.

Jongin is wiping at the corners of his lips as he stands. “Um. Sehun, thanks for doing this whole grad school thing with me. I doubt I would have survived without you here. Ah. I... was really nervous about starting here, and all of you made this place feel like home. Thanks, Yixing, for helping me out in lab. You’re a lifesaver.” Yixing grins and pats his foot. “And Chanyeol, thanks for making me get coffee with you that one time you knocked me over. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t. I hope we can all continue to get to know each other in the future, and. Um. Baekhyun, you’ve made me so much more comfortable with who I am, and Iloveyoutoo,” he manages to squeak out. Baekhyun tugs him onto his lap for another kiss.

“Me next!” Chanyeol springs up cheerfully. “I love you all, and if you leave me I’ll get Kyungsoo to poison your food.” Laughter bounces around the room. “I’m being totally serious. Minseok, thanks for teaching me all you know. Kyungsoo, thanks for feeding me, I totally owe you. Sehun, I’m sorry that I caused you a lot of trouble, and if I do anything to upset you in the future, which hopefully I won’t, let me know, because you’re amazing and I honestly don’t deserve you.”

Sehun scoffs, but Kyungsoo can see the blush decorating his cheeks. “You’re ridiculous.”

Chanyeol just smiles knowingly. “Right on. And finally, Baekhyun, thanks for being my best friend until the end of time. I’d be nobody without you.” He sits down, and is immediately given a bone crushing hug from Sehun, followed by a loving tackle from Baekhyun.

Jongdae laughs, and stands up himself. “I’ll go while we wait for Sehun to get out of that. Kyungsoo, you’re the best friend and roommate I could ever have, even if you and Minseok do have loud sex too often.” Kyungsoo feels his ears turning red. “Seriously, though. I’m glad I met you. And that goes for you guys, too, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. It’s hard to believe I’ve known you guys for like a year and a half now. Minseok, I’m glad you were over at our apartment all the time, because you’re one of the most interesting people I know. Yixing, Sehunnie, Jongin, you made lunchtime the best. And Junmyeon, you know what you’ve done for me. Thanks. And all of you,” he says, taking a few breaths, “Thank you for being so supportive when I was dealing with my parents. I... needed that, more than you know.” he sits down, and Kyungsoo can see him discreetly wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Junmyeon’s got his arms around him, but Kyungsoo stands anyway and walks over, dropping onto the couch and joining in the hug.

“We’re here for you, Dae,” he murmurs, and Jongdae hugs back briefly, before releasing him. Kyungsoo stands, and moves back to his place next to Minseok. There’s now a small smile on Jongdae’s face, and Kyungsoo can feel his insides melting.

“I’ll do mine now,” Sehun announces, not bothering to stand all the way up. He kneels next to the coffee table, and cracks his neck. “Yixing. Thanks for helping Jongin and I. You’re not only our mentor, but our friend, too, and you’re fucking great. Kyungsoo, thanks for letting me help you cook the first day we met. I understand what an honor that is now. The rest of you, you’ve been a great support system. Changing schools and moving was hard, but you guys made it work out. Thanks. Chanyeol, you may fuck up occasionally, but I know your heart is in the right place, and I’m glad we know each other better now. I... I hope we’re still together next year. That’s it, I guess,” he says with a shrug, trying to play it off, but of course Chanyeol pulls him down for a kiss.

“Can I be now?” Yixing asks, halfway on his feet. “That’s okay, right?”

“Go for it,” Baekhyun calls out.

Yixing straightens. “Great. Okay. I’ve always been a little quiet, and being with you guys has really helped me expand as a person. I like myself a lot better now than I did at the beginning of the year. Seeing all of you guys live your lives has helped me accept the part of myself that likes men, as well. We really are magnetic, huh?” he chuckles. Baekhyun lets out a whoop.

“Damn right!”

“Heck yeah. Anyway, Jongin, Sehun, I’m glad I got to meet you guys, and I’m looking forward to working with you for a long time. Chanyeol, thanks for inviting me to movies with you and Sehun, even though I’m the third wheel and he hates it.” Yixing winks at Sehun, who gasps.

“You knew all along, you dick!”

“I know a lot more thank you think, Sehunnie,” Yixing says sweetly, and then turns back to the group. “Thank you all for helping me learn to call this place home.” He sits down, and Jongdae definitely isn’t the only one sniffling now.

Minseok takes a look at Kyungsoo, then stands up himself. “Alright, um, I guess I’m next. I had friends before you guys, and I still hang out with them sometimes, but you guys are my family now? Yeah. Chanyeol, mentoring you is... interesting, but our lab wouldn’t be the same without you now. Jongdae, I’m sorry, you know why.” Jongdae chuckles weakly, his eyes still leaking a little. “I do appreciate your friendship, though. Baekhyun, Jongin, I’m glad we resolved our differences in a productive way.” Baekhyun smirks; Kyungsoo flips him off. “And Kyungsoo, thank you for giving me a chance. Our relationship has given me a constant in my life that I didn’t know I needed, and I’d like it to remain that way.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “You’re welcome,” he says quietly. Minseok smiles, and sits back down. Kyungsoo buries his face in his neck, and breathes deep. He still has his speech left; he needs to keep it together.

“I’ll go now,” Junmyeon says, standing. He sounds like he’s about to cry, but he clears his throat and starts out stably. “Up until a month ago, I was overworking myself to the point of illness, and thanks to Jongdae, I realized that wasn’t healthy. Since I cut back, I’ve become friends with all of you, and I’ve learned the importance of moderation. I’m a lot happier now, and I think you all have played a part in that. Especially you, Jongdae. You look after me when I forget to look after myself, and I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. Thanks, and thank you to all of you guys. I hope we’re still here next year.” Jongdae tugs him down once he finishes, and they curl around each other. Kyungsoo can’t keep the smile off his face.

He stands up, and surveys the others, who are looking back at him. “I... You all took ahold of me and crammed me into your lives, regardless if there was room or not. I know I nag at you, especially Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae, but I guess that’s just how I show my thanks? So I hope you can see that. Yixing, thank you for making me smile. Junmyeon, thank you for being the other sane one. Sehun, thanks for coming to us with your problems. I’m glad we could help. Jongin, thank you for putting your trust in me. Chanyeol, thank you for being my friend since the first day we met, no questions asked. Dae, I’m so glad I chose you as my roommate that day. Without you I wouldn’t be here. Baekhyun, you’ve been so instrumental in my life in the short time we’ve known each other. I probably would have given up last year if you hadn’t been there to help me get my shit done. And Minseok, thanks for trusting me when I doubted myself. Let’s all stay together next year, alright?”

His words are met with a resounding cheer, and he sinks back down into Minseok’s arms, in a room filled with people he can call his family.

“Guys, the countdown is starting, grab your glasses and-slash-or significant other!” Chanyeol calls out, and they all wait with baited breath.

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all scream, and Kyungsoo tugs on Minseok’s hair to bring him in for a kiss. They part with a smack, and Kyungsoo giggles, followed by a grin for Minseok.

“C’mere, you!” he hears Baekhyun roar, and turns just in time to see a snickering, red-lipped Jongin push Baekhyun towards Yixing. Baekhyun gives him a loud, wet kiss on the lips, and Yixing just lies there, laughing.

Chanyeol holds up his glass. “Toast?” Everyone scrambles for a drink. “To friends, family, and most importantly, to grad school!”

“TO GRAD SCHOOL!”

**Author's Note:**

> t h e e n d
> 
> That being said, I love these characters and I don't want to let go of them (t o o s e n t i m e n t a l). So I have a list for extras. If you want me to write more of this, comment it or bother me on twitter (@_gravitropism). I'll probably add another part to the series (which will now be marked completed) and just keep adding to that.
> 
> Also! I got all of the titles for these things from a few songs, and I created an unlisted playlist of them that can be viewed [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhiDvxWJ2YklTZociThe7v41fahrTyXtZ).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. I enjoyed writing it and I hope I can hold your attention in the future.


End file.
